Une nouvelle vie pour Bree
by St0ry board
Summary: Moi,Bree Tanner a finalement été épargnée par les volturis mais a présents comment va se dérouler ma nouvelle vie avec les cullen? ABANDON
1. Prologue comment suis je devenue ça?

Moi, Bree, j'ai malheureusement 15 ans à tout jamais, mais laissez-moi d'abord vous raconter mon histoire : j'étais partie au cinéma avec un copain, quand, en rentrant, je me suis faite accoster par un mec bizarre. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait, puis j'ai vu qu'il avait les yeux rouges, comme je venais de visionner un film d'horreur et qu'il était tard je me suis dit : "ma pauvre p'tite Bree tu deviens folle". Il avait l'air d'avoir 16 ou 17 ans ; cela a eu le don de relâcher ma méfiance. Presque aussitôt d'autres personnes arrivèrent et saccagèrent tout autour moi. Alors que je regardais la scène d'un air paniqué, il planta ses yeux dans les miens m'hypnotisant totalement. J'avais peur. Il approcha sa bouche de mon cou et mordit à pleine dent, je ne pus me retenir de pousser un grand cri. J'avais mal. Il s'arrêta puis partit mordre une passante. Moi je toussais et criais car la douleur n'avait pas disparu.

-Que m'avez vous fais ... je meurs ?

Il eut un rictus moqueur et dit :

-Ouais, je vais t'amener à boire mais évite de te faire tuer... à nouveau !

Je restai là avec une expression d'incompréhension.  
Il m'amena un homme, lorsque je sentis son odeur la vérité me frappa : j'étais un vampire. Je m'emparai de ma proie à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'abreuvai de son sang.

Pendant ce temps une rouquine arriva et dit :

-Tiens donc Riley les gamines de huit ans ne sont pourtant pas ce que je t'avais demandé !

-Elle a ... T'as quel âge ? me demanda Riley

-J'ai 15 ans ! m'exclamai-je alors que je finissais de m'abreuver.

Ce n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire, j'ai 15 ans, c'est bon ! Il ne lui a pas filé un bébé non plus !

-D'accord alors les ados de moins de 16 ans je n'en avais pas demandé !

-Elle est jeune et en pleine santé, réfléchis, il se peut que ça la rende moins vulnérable.

-Tu as gagné ! Bon enfant ! cria-t-elle en s'adressant à moi, ce qui me mit en colère : j'avais 15 ans pas 12, mais j'eus peur et l'écoutai.

-Tu es maintenant un vampire tu resteras à tout jamais dans l'enveloppe physique que tu occupais à t'es 15 ans... Je vois que tu as maintenant saisi avec quoi nous nous nourrissons ! s'exclama-t-elle de manière moqueuse.

Elle se tourna vers les autres :

-Vous êtes à présent des vampires, vous avez été créés dans le but de nous aider face à des vampires qui veulent s'emparer de notre bonne vielle ville de Seatles. D'autres part, si vous voulez survivre, il ne faut pas que vous sortiez au soleil, car comme les humains le croient cela nous brûle vifs.

...Et ce fut à partir de là que Diego, Fred et moi nous nous rendîmes compte de leur manipulation : premièrement les rayons nous faisaient étinceler et non brûler ; Riley ne voulait pas que nous prononcions son prénom à _elle,_ Victoria, soi-disant que les Cullen (notre soi-disant clan ennemi) intercepteraient nos pensées et nous tueraient. En ce moment précis, Diego est parti dire qu'il a découvert toute la vérité ; j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas. J'entends des pas, enfin !

-Diego! Hurlai-je en me précipitant, ce que je vis fut Riley. Il avait une tête perturbée et de la cendre sur les mains, je devinai ce qui c'était passé !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Criai-je

-Il est resté avec elle pour la préparation de la bataille, tu le retrouveras demain !

-Menteur ! M'écriai-je me jetant sur lui et en le frappant, il me projeta contre un mur qui se brisa sous l'impact. Je ne fus pas blessée mais pourtant j'avais peur.

-Tu le retrouveras demain ton Roméo ! Cria t-il en me relevant.

-Si c'est de t'envoyer en l'air qui te manquera je peux le remplacer ! rajouta-t-il

Il s'approcha et essaya de m'embrasser, je me débattis. Voyant que ça ne faisait rien, je lui mis un coup de pied entre les jambes, j'étais sûre que mon coup ne lui ferait pas rien cette fois ! Quel être abjecte : déjà, je n'avais rien fait avec Diego et puis il est avec Victoria, oups pardon, elle et il me fait des avances !

-Sale garce ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur moi.  
C'est Fred qui arriva à ma rescousse.

-Que se passe-t-il ?  
Je me planquai derrière lui et Riley dit :

-Demain elle a intérêt à rester planquer derrière toi comme aujourd'hui, sinon il lui arrivera malheurs !

Je racontais tout à Fred qui lui aussi craignait que Diego ne sois plus des nôtres, j'allais me « coucher ». Rappelez-vous, nous, les vampires, ne dormons pas. Fred resta avec moi, si jamais l'envie prenait à Riley de venir me voir qu'il soit vite dissuadé, nous attendîmes le lendemain avec impatience. Des questions trottaient dans ma tête : allais-je revoir mon amour ou Riley et Victoria l'avaient, comme je le craignais, tué?


	2. Evasion compromise

Le lendemain arriva lentement.  
Ce que j'aurais aimé dormir pouvoir poser ma tête sur un oreiller et me réveiller le lendemain en ayant l'impression de mettre endormie il y a une seconde, malheureusement, je ne ressentirais plus jamais cette impression.  
Fred et moi avions passé la nuit à élaborer un plan, après des heures de étalage d'idée nous sommes arrivés à cette conclusion :  
Comme il peut se rendre "invisible" il se sauverait, et moi je devrais le rejoindre une fois que j'aurai récupéré Diego, mais il y avait un défaut à ce plan :

Si il était mort ? Comment j'allais faire, moi ?  
Fred avait dû comprendre mon état et avait déposé un chaste baiser sur mon front en me disant :

-Si au bout de dix minutes tu ne le vois pas sauve-toi. N'oublie pas, n'attends pas plus de dix minutes. Ça limitera le risque qu'il t'arrive malheur, et n'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Riley !

Oh non je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'il avait dit, je pensais seulement que si au bout de dix minutes il n'était pas là que je partais et qu'il arrivait après ? Et qu'il se faisait tuer ? Je m'en voudrais toute ma "vie"... Non arrête d'y penser, me dis-je, arrête d'y penser !  
Le temps était passé malheureusement trop vite, nous nous rendîmes sur le lieu de la bataille.  
Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais confiante. J'étais sûre que Diego allait venir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je fis ce qui était prévu dans notre plan. Je me cachais où je pouvais et regardais la bataille. Au bout de quelques instants des loup-garou arrivèrent.

"Et merde ! ils étaient pas prévu ceux là !" pensais-je.

Je me reculai un peu, j'avais un sérieux problème :

Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma cachette.

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes, même ça faisait une demi heure que j'étais là.

Presque tous les vampires étaient morts sauf les yeux jaunes. Les loup-garou étaient visiblement de leur coté.

Du mien, j'observais tout autour de moi et Diego n'était toujours pas là.

C'est là que je pris conscience qu'il ne viendrait pas, Riley avait menti, Diego était bel et bien mort.

Je sentais que ça risquait de mal tourner pour moi, je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis en courant, mais un des yeux jaunes me vis et se précipita sur moi. Je croyais qu'il allait me tuer, mais une vampire du clan des yeux jaunes vint. Et elle et le vampire échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers moi et me regardèrent d'un air doux et me dirent qu'ils n'allaient pas me tuer, qu'ils s'appelaient Carlisle et Esmée et qu'ils m'offraient refuge à condition que je me soumette à certaine condition, j'acquiesçais. Je n'avais pas opté pour qu'on m'adopte mais c'était mieux que mourir.

Je tournai mon regard vers le champ de bataille, tous les vampires de mon clan de départ étaient morts, et un des loups-garous était blessé.  
Il était plutôt pas mal. Attendez j'ai dit pas mal ? à l'origine, j'étais là pour attendre Diego qui est mort et je trouve un loup-garou "pas mal". J'ai dû prendre un coup sur la tête moi. J'essayai de me faire toute petite, ils parlèrent entre eux, leurs regards se tournaient vers moi parfois. Je crus comprendre les mots "Volturi" "Problème".

Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers moi, je vis des vampires en noir arriver ...C'était les Volturi.

-C'est rare qu'un clan s'en sorte intacte d'un assaut de cette ampleur ! s'exclama la blonde.

-Oui, on peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance. mentit Carlisle apparemment ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient au courant pour les loups-garous .

-Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-elle

-Elle s'appelait Victoria peut-être la connaissiez vous ? dit un vampire brun qui avait à son bras une humaine, l'odeur du sang de l'humaine chatouillait mes narines. Son odeur de sang était vraiment très attirante, moins une chose sur laquelle Riley n'a pas menti, pensais-je .

-Edward ! Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Le réprimanda Carlisle avec un ton sarcastique. Si les Volturi avaient eu connaissance de Victoria, ils l'auraient arrêté. N'est-ce pas Jane ? demanda-t-il son regard tourné vers la blonde.

Elle eut un regard méprisant

-Mais biens sûr !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sus qu'elle mentait, et j'eus un reniflement septique.

Son regard se porta sur moi et elle dit :

-Vous en avez oubliez un !

Un des Cullen blond se mit à coté de moi.

-Nous lui offrons refuge en échange de sa rédemption. déclara Carlisle

-Cette offre n'est pas de votre ressort ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle s'adressa à moi :

- Qui es-tu et qui t'as créé ?

Je décidai de ne pas répondre à cette menteuse j'étais condamnée de toute manière. Je sentis une douleur atroce submerger mon corps. Je hurlai.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, elle te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir ! lui cria Esmée

-Je sais. répliqua-t-elle.

Elle me fixa attendant ma réponse.

-Je, je n'en sais rien ! Riley n'a rien dit. Il disait que nous ne devions pas savoir pour notre sécurité !

-Hrum, d'accord, Félix .

-Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait laisse lui une chance !

-Les Volturi n'offrent jamais de seconde chance. Félix achève la, je veux rentrer.

Le dénommé Félix arriva vers moi et m'attrapa. Ça y est pensais-je. J'allais « mourir » !

-Nous assumerons sa responsabilité totale laisse la vivre !

Jane fit une tête bizarre et dit finalement:

-Très bien, Félix laisse la !cria-t-elle

Felix me lâcha et les manteaux gris partirent, je crus entendre Jane dire « On se reverra», mais personne ne sembla l'avoir remarqué, c'était peut-être mon imagination. J'arrêtai de penser à cela et me concentrai sur autre chose :  
J'allais vivre et être une Cullen.

Mais si j'étais morte j'aurais rejoint Diego, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui, c'est pourquoi des questions traversèrent mon esprit :  
Etait-ce une bonne chose que je sois en vie ? Et Fred qui m'attendait ?

Calme-toi Bree, me dis-je. Après tout je pourrais très bien l'appeler pour lui expliquer.

Il m'avait donné un numéro de téléphone si jamais les choses tournaient mal et également un téléphone portable qu'il avait volé dans un magasin. Je l'appellerai ce soir.

En y repensant un dilemme s'offrait à moi si j'appelais Fred pour lui dire que je suis en vie il voudrait que je le rejoigne, je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas les Cullen de me laisser partir.  
Ils ont l'air gentils et compréhensifs.  
Mais si les Volturi revenaient et voyaient que je n'étais plus avec eux, là, c'était sûr : ils me tueraient.

Alors d'accord, j'étais « vivante » enfin si je puis dire, mais j'étais dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.


	3. Chez les cullen

Deux mois plus tard.

Les Cullen m'avaient emmené chez eux et s'étaient présentés à moi.  
Il y avait Edward le télépathe, Jasper qui avait un pouvoir d'empathie, Alice la médium, Emmett le costaud, Rosalie que je qualifierais de sarcastique et enfin Carlisle et Esmée. Carlisle était médecin et Esmée occupait en quelque sorte le rôle de mère. Nous nous étions rendus compte que j'avais le même pouvoir qu'Edward : Je lisais dans les pensées. Et enfin Bella l'humaine.  
Bella était plutôt gentille avec moi, comme eux tous d'ailleurs.  
Seulement j'avais un problème avec elle : j'avais failli la mordre une fois car l'odeur de son sang n'était pas comme celle des autres humains, non, son odeur était attirante à un point phénoménal ; les Cullen ne tuait pas d'humain.  
Ils m'avaient donc obligé ;une fois que mon statut de nouveau-née fut estompé ; à passer du temps avec elle pour apprendre à me contrôler. Et cela avait porté ses fruits. Ils m'avaient inscrite, il y a une semaine au lycée de Forks, et je n'avais eu aucun problème face aux étudiants. Ce qui prouvait que j'étais capable de me contrôler en présence d'humain.  
Même si j'étais bien soulagée que ce soit le Week-end.

A mon arrivée chez eux, j'avais appeler Fred et lui avait expliqué la situation.  
Il était d'accord pour que je reste avec les Cullen à condition de venir me voir, ma nouvelle famille avait acquiescé.  
Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que je vivais avec eux.  
Je les considérais tous comme ma famille, même si au début, je m'étais sentie de trop ; c'était passé maintenant .

En ce moment précis, j'étais dans ma chambre qui était entre celle de Edward et Bella - quand elle passait chez nous - et celle de Emmett et Rosalie. Bella et Edward ne me dérangeaient pas mais Emmett et Rosalie, je ne peux pas en dire autant, ils faisaient un bruit pas possible lors de leur activité si vous comprenez...

Après avoir regardé un film d'horreur, je sortis de ma chambre et décidai d'aller prendre une douche.  
Je partis donc dans la salle de bain et passai dix bonnes minutes sous la douche. Lorsque je sortis. Je m'habillai d'un slim, un t-shirt et je sortis de sale de bain, il y avait un bruit pas possible au salon et ça puait.

-Qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ? demandai-je en me pinçant le nez.

Esmée s'approcha et me prit dans les bras en disant

-C'est les loups-garous.

Je regardai autour de nous en effet, il y avait le loup-garou que j'ai appelé mentalement le "pas mal" et trois autres : un jeune et deux femmes.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda le loup-garou

-Elle s'appelle Bree Tanner Cullen c'est notre nouvelle fille, dit Carlisle.

-C'est surtout une des nouveau-nées qui a attenté à la vie de Bella ! lui rétorqua-t-il en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Carlisle allait répliquer mais c'est moi qui prit la parole :

-Je ne me suis pas battue, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un vampire, criais-je en insistant sur le : je voulais juste vivre ma vie d'humaine. Je n'ai jamais attenté à la vie de qui que ce soit !

Il me regarda dans les yeux et je lus dans ses pensées qu'il voulait s'excuser mais il ne savait pas comment le dire

-Ne t'excuse pas c'est pas grave, dis-je

-Mais comment ? demanda-t-il.

Edward prit la parole :

-Elle est comme moi Jacob ,elle lit dans les pensées.

Il s'appelait Jacob c'est un joli nom.

Lui et Edward se toisèrent pendant quelque seconde. Je lus dans les pensées d'Edward et il fit de même avec moi.

Je ne vous ai pas dit, avec Edward on adore communiquer par télépathie ce qui énerve les autres qui ne comprennent pas ce que l'on peut se raconter et cela nous amuse.

Jacob détourna son regard d'Edward et dit à mon adresse :

-Je m'appelle Jacob Black et voici Léa, Emily et Seth.

Léa fit un léger signe de tête et Seth et Emily, qui avait l'air plus sympathique, me firent un grand sourire que je leur rendis.  
Jacob me regarda avec insistance et je lus dans ses pensées qu'il me trouvait mignonne. Il se rendit compte que j'avais eu accès à ses pensées et tourna la tête, gêné.  
Moi, je lui souriais bêtement. Qui sait ? quelque chose pourrait peut-être se produire un jour entre nous.

(Edward par pensée) : c'est un loup garou Bree !

(Moi) : Je sais, mais je m'en fiche et puis dégage de ma tête !

(Edward souriant amicalement ) : fait de même !

Je lui tirai la langue et les autre nous regardèrent en soupirant. La phrase « Qu'est ce qu'ils se sont encore dit ? » Résonnait dans les têtes de tous.

Peu de temps après, Léa, Emily et Seth partirent.  
Jacob lui resta un peu et discuta avec Bella, puis vint s'assoir à coté de moi.  
Nous discutâmes pendant un moment, il avait l'air vraiment sympa et il était très mignon.

(Edward) : C'est trognon

(Moi) : La ferme Eddy tu te vois pas avec Bella.

(Edward) : Bella n'est pas un loup-garou et puis arrête de m'appeler Eddy, Ed, je veux bien mais pas Eddy

(Moi) : Eddy, rappelle-toi qu'elle est sortie avec Jacob !

Edward se renfrogna et paf dans ta face Cullen !  
Bella demanda à Edward ce qu'il m'avait «dit », mais il ne dit rien.  
Moi je me remis à discuter avec Jacob qui eut la même question que Bella, je lui fis un sourire et dis :

-C'est un secret.

-Et tu me le diras pas c'est ça ? demanda Jacob

-T'as tout compris ! lui lançai-je en souriant

Il me regarda et dit :

-Faut que j'y aille au revoir.

-Ok, à bientôt. répondis-je

Ils se retourna au "à bientôt" et eut un sourire puis partit.  
Alice eut une vision et me regarda. Avant que je lise dans ses pensées, elle se bloqua en pensant à Jasper.  
Edward non plus n'en avait pas eu le temps.  
Et nous nous posions tous les deux la même question :  
« Quel était le sujet de sa vision? »


	4. Bruit dans la nuits et visite surprise

Je m'étais affalée sur mon lit la journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante, on avait eu un problème avec Bella qui s'était cassée la jambe, « très adroite celle-là» avait dit Rosalie qui avait reçu un regard fusillant de la part d'Edward.  
Morale :  
Vous pouvez critiquer Eddy mais pas touche à sa chérie.  
Moi aussi si on avait critiqué Diego, je n'aurais pas apprécié... Diego son visage son odeur sa façon d'être...

_« _

_-Bree arrête ça suffit !  
_

_-Edward dégage de ma tête ! Et puis je pense ce que je veux !  
_

_-Écoute Bree je te comprends mais ce serait mieux pour toi si tu essayais de ...  
_

_-L'oublier ?  
_

_-Oui, en quelque sorte.  
_

_-Tu sais vraiment pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de proche toi alors  
_

_-Oh que si et bien mieux que toi mais moi j'ai oublié c'est la meilleur chose à faire Bree »_

Je me renfrognai et lui répondis par télépathie  
_«_

_-Écoute Edward tu as raison mais si ça me rend heureuse d'y penser j'ai le droit ?  
_

_-Oui, mais tu as Jacob maintenant !  
_

_-La ferme !  
_

_-Tu crois quand même pas qu'on pourrait nous entendre ?  
_

_-Non, mais on sais jamais.  
_

_-C'est stupide, même si un autre vampire télépathe passe dans le coin, il ne sait pas qui est Jacob ou plutôt ce qu'est Jacob.  
_

_-Un loup garou télépathe t'y a pensé ?  
_

_-Si un loup garou est télépathe je suis Harry Potter.  
_

_(moqueuse) -Harry tu pourrais dégager de ma tête cinq seconde steuplais !  
_

_(moqueur aussi)-Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais remonter le temps et dire à Carlisle avant qu'il me morde de faire en sorte que je ne sois pas téléphathe.  
_

_-Bon je vais me mettre un DVD pour la nuit tu me laisses maintenant ?  
_

_-Oui bonne nuit ma petite sœur.  
_

_-JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE ! »_

J'entendis Edward faire un pff dans sa tête, je grognai.

C'est vrai, j'avais Jacob.  
Lui et moi sortions ensemble depuis trois jours.  
Tout avait été vite comme avec Diego.  
Avec Jacob, je reprenais goût à la vie, confiance en l'amour, et j'oubliais peu à peu tous mes malheurs, même si je sais très bien que jamais je n'oublirais Diego.

Pour les autres, Jacob et moi, n'étions que de simple amis, seul Edward savait pour nous deux. En réalité c'est lui qui a assisté à notre premier baiser, il avait d'ailleurs presque cassé la figure de Jacob.

Car pour les vampires et les loups-garous nous ne sommes pas une espèce faite pour être ensemble.  
Moi je me fichais complètement de ça, mais pour éviter les problèmes avec les autres vampires et loup-garou, nous ne disions rien.

Pourtant, je savais bien que ma famille et Bella soupçonnaient quelque chose. La seul raison pour laquelle ils n'en parlaient pas c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas confirmation.

Demain, j'allai en parler à Alice.  
Je sais que dans sa vision, elle a vu quelque chose concernant mon avenir avec, je voulais savoir.

Je me mis le DVD quand j'entendis un bruit dehors, j'ouvris la fenêtre et ressentis une sensation de dégoûts atroce ... Fred !

Mais que faisait-il ici à..., je regardais le réveil posé sur ma table de nuit, à une heure du matin ?

J'entendis un coups à la porte d'entrée, celle de la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée s'ouvrit.  
Nous sortîmes de nos chambre tous, Carlisle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit entrer Fred, comme je l'avais su.

-Que fais-tu l'as à cette heure ci ? demandais-je

-Il y a un problème Riley est vivant.  
Je faillis m'étrangler, Edward et les autres aussi comment cela était possible ?


	5. Ce que je n'aurai pas du voir

**En raison d'un gros problème dans mon emploie du temps je poste aujourd'hui,je posterais la suite samedi prochain apartir de maintenant je ne peux poster qu'un chapitre par semaine j'en ai déjà 15 d'écrit oui ça va vite x)et en plus j'aide des amis qui font des fic et qui sont en panne d'inspiration(je ne suis pas super woman juste imaginative)**

_Petit récapitulatif pour les étourdi(e)s:  
Nous sortîmes tous de nos chambre et virent Fred comme je l'avais sus.  
-Que fais-tu là ?demandais-je  
-Il ya un problème : Riley est vivants!  
Je faillit m'étrangler et les autres aussi comment cela était possible?_  
-Que...que...quoi? Cria Edward  
-Riley est vivants! Et je ne me répéterais pas !  
-Comment cela se fait-il ?hurla Jasper en s'approchant dangereusement de Fred, décidément il avait vraiment du mal a contrôler ses humeur! Je me plaça entre lui et mon ami et dit:  
-Calme toi Jasper il nous dira tout ce qu'il sait! Hein Fred?  
-Oui je vous dirai tout!  
Jasper le toisa quelque instant grogna et vient s'assoir a coter de Alice qui ne sentait pas bien a cause de Fred je le lisait dans ses penser.  
-Comment ce fais-t-il que ce sois si répugnant ici? S'écria Alice  
-Tu pourrais les laisser te voir tu ne risque rien avec eux! dis-je en jetant un regard a notre inviter surprise  
Il regarda Jasper avec appréhension ,je regarda les deux avec un regard mauvais. Puis Fred enleva son chant de dégouts  
-C'est mieux comme ça! S'exclama Emmett  
Les autres l'approuvèrent du regard  
-Alors? Parla Rosalie avec colère, Comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit vivant? Je rappelle qu'on la brûler et étriper même le plus costaud des notre serais mort avec ça!  
Fred nous regarda tous et dit:  
-Il a le don de régénération. lâcha-t-il  
Nous nous regardèrent tous et Carlisle prit la parole :  
-C'est impossible! Je n'ai jamais vu rien de tells chez aucun de nos semblable!  
-Moi non plus mais c'est la vérité !cria-t-il  
Je me rendit soudain compte de la situation si Riley peut se régénérer quand on lui fait du mal il était immortels !Si il s'en prenait a moi ou a je sais pas qui il pouvait survivre...Ho merde on est en plein dedans pensais-je en même temps qu'Edward.  
-Je m'en vais ! Ravi de vous avoir vu et de t'avoir revue Bree. dit-il avec un sourire je lui fis un signe de la main et une fois qu'il fut partie nous restâmes tous abasourdis dans le silence totale. Les question se bousculait dans la tête de chacun, même Carlisle et Esmée qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur notre espèce se posait les même question que nous. Edward prit la parole:  
-Alors il est immortels ! Beugla-t-il en envoyant Valser un vase  
-Edward !cria Alice. Il est flambant neuf! Se qui d'habitude aurai fais rire ne nous fis pas rire du tout même que Jasper lança a Alice un regard qui dit "on s'en fou merde!"  
- Calmons-nous et réfléchissons...dit Esmée  
-Il ya pas a réfléchir !m'exclamais-je ,Il est vivant et immortels on est dans la merde voilà!  
-Bree calme toi ,dit Carlisle. Allons reprenez vous !nous hurla-t-il dessus  
Nous échangèrent des regards on était repartis dans un nouveau problème.  
-Tu as raison !dit Edward, alors a partir de demain Bree et Bella seront sous surveillance constante!  
-Non! hurlais-je, Enfin je veux dire pourquoi moi ?  
-Tu a changer de clan au dernier moments c'est une trahissons envers l'armée de victoria il dois t'envouloir,expliqua Emmett.  
J'acquiesçais.  
-Bon alors nous en parlerons a Bella demain en attendant on va dans nos chambre .  
J'attendit qu'il partent tous mon instinct me disait que je devais sortir alors je l'écoutas et sortis en douce en essayant de penser que je regarde un film jusqu'a se que je sois assez loin pour que Edward n'entende pu mes penser, je savais que sa lui mettrai la puce a l'oreille mais je serais trop loin. Après m'être sentis assez loin pour ne pas être écouter par Edward je m'arrêta de courir et je marcha un bon moment sans vraiment savoir ce que je cherchais pourtant j'entendis un bruit a un moment c'était trop fort pour être un bruit d'humain Jacob qui me suivais ?possible mais il serait venu me voir ,ou alors j'approchai de mon but ,oui je le sentais je m'approcha un peu et découvrit Riley en compagnie des volturi:  
-Nous sommes bien d'accord ,dit Jane, Vous avez toutes les cartes en main tuez les Cullen sauf Alice ,Edward, et la petite Bree je m'en occuperait de celle là. Si vous le pouvez tuer leur humaine ,on approche la décadence si d'autre vampire tombait amoureux d'humain ,il faut bien montrer l'exemple aux autres .dit-elle avec son sourire d'innocente enfant, n'oubliez pas que seule nous peuvent vous tuez alors n'échouez pas si dans sept jours ils sont encore vivants je vous ferais tuez dans d'atroce souffrance .  
Ce que je venais d'apprendre ma stupéfier alors il voulait tuez les Cullen a tout pris attendez que je rentre racontez tous ça a tous le monde! Mais un bras se posa autour de mon cou je me sentis soulever et amener près de Jane  
-Nous n'étions pas seul! S'exclama Félix, regardez qui voila  
-Bree Cullen !S'exclama Jane ,Enfaite dit-elle a Riley, Ne les tuez pas mettez les seulement K.O nous nous en chargeront, j'ai trouver plus amusant !son sourire était plus grand que jamais moi je me sentais si fragile presque nu au milieu d'eux telle un nourrisson sans protection je n'avais pas ressentis cette peur depuis ma transformation...

**Je vais demander a une bêta de m'aider pour les fautes comme ça ça me fera un soucis en moins^^ **

**Rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite^_^**

**Je vous aimes mes reviewers adorer=)**


	6. kidnapping et retrouvailles

**Voici le 6eme chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira=)**

* * *

Il m'avais ramener sans ménagement chez eux, Félix me tenais par le bras me tirant comme un élastique et Jane me lançais des regards méchant qui faisait froid dans le dos a chaque fois qu'elle le pouvais. Nous furent vite arriver a destination c'était magnifique! J'étais littéralement bluffer ,nous pénétrâmes dans une grande pièce il me jetèrent parterre sans ménagement et un mec Brun arriva ça devait surement être Aro leur genre de chef puis il parla:  
-Jane qu'est-ce?  
alors que j'étais toujours parterre je me dis :C'est qui ce type? Il demande ça comme si j'étais un truc qu'il avait jamais vu!  
-Bree Cullen anciennement appeler Tanner qu'ils ont épargnée! Dit Jane elle parlait très froidement  
Il se jeta la tête en arrière comme si il se rappelait de quelques choses.  
-Mais bien sur !A tu vu Riley que t'a-t-il dit? Lui demanda-t-il  
Son sourire réapparu  
-Tout seras fait selon vos désire maître sauf que il ne tuerai pas les Cullen il nous les livreras.  
Le "maître" lui répondit tout de suite  
- Bien il ya tout de même une faille c'est que Riley est seul eux il sont plusieurs ,Si il ne les tue pas eux le feront.  
-Je suis au courant merci !répliqua-t-elle avec froideur ,Mais il peut se régénérer et en plus il ne saura pas seul.  
Aro leva un sourcil:  
- Un groupe de nouveau nés seront avec lui! j'avais tout prévue! Cette fois elle aborai un sourire prétentieux.  
Une armée!Il vont créer une armée contre eux?Et eux qui ne sont au courant de rien ils vont se faire ratatiner!J'étais paniquer et angoisser Aro reprit la parole:

-Et l'humaine?  
Jane était vraiment étonner et avait du mal a parler apparemment trop d'information lui était monter aux cerveau elle avait beuger! après que j'ai penser ca je vis Aro esquiver un sourire avais-t-il compris ?non c'est impossible je l'aurai sus si il était télépathe  
-Comment ça l'humaine? beugla trois mille ans après Jane  
-Elle a des dons que personne d'autres n'as déjà entant qu'humaine! Vous avez intérêts a retrouver Riley et lui parler du changement de plan il est hors de question que l'humaine meurt! Son soudaient changement de ton me fit sursauter il avait l'air calme mais là il s'était visiblement énerver.  
-d'accord, dit-elle dans un murmure juste audible, Mais en attendant puis-je m'occuper de cette choses Aro?  
Elle ne l'appel pu maître c'est quand elle est de bonne humeur la fonction lèche cul? vus son caractère il doit avoir droit a son prénom souvent...  
-Non!  
Cela me réconforta, mais j'avais encore plus peur si ils ne me tuai pas qu'allaient-il faire de moi?  
je fus couper par une voix dans ma tête: Jeune fille je suis effectivement télépathe je sais que toi aussi c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te faire tuer mais je n'hésiterais pas si tu ne coopère pas! Et je laisserais Jane s'en mêler !  
Je ne pensais pu a rien appart ça :MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE!  
Vous vous rendez compte de se qu'il me demande? je ne vais pas trahir ma famille pour eux!  
-Félix emmène là dans une pièce seule ,j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Jane et seul ajouta -t-il aux deux autre qui était planter là comme des certains.

* * *

**POV Jane**  
Bree fut emmener par Félix pendant ce temps Aro avait l'air perdu dans ses penser  
-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas voulu que je la tue? dis-je le sortant de ses songe  
-Elle lis dans les penser elle pourra nous être utile, je sais pourquoi tu veux la mort de l'humaine ca ne marcheras pas Jane.  
Je lui fis face  
-Vous n'en savez rien!  
-Oh que si ,pourquoi tu ne déplace pas tes vus sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui? il ya d'autre vampire qui pourrai être plus disposer.  
On ne choisis pas qui on aime et de toute façon je ne lui dirai jamais rien l'amour est une faiblesse  
-Tu as raison ,dit Aro  
Quelque fois j'ais tendance a oublier qu'il est télépathe.  
-Allons interroger leur protéger veux-tu?  
Je le suivis.  
Nous entrâmes dans la pièce ou était enfermer Cullen  
-Alors Bree ?demanda Aro, dis nous ce savent les Cullen tu aura peut-être la «vie sauve»!  
Je pense pourquoi ne lisait-il pas dans ses penser?  
Aro me chuchota a l'oriel  
-Entre les vampires qui sont comme nous deux télépathe ca ne marche pas comme ça ils savent protéger leur penser.  
-Je ne vous dirai rien alors tuer moi tout de suite! répliqua la petite ce qui me fit rire  
-Sache que nous n'allons pas te tuer tu va être notre money d'échange! Lui dit Aro  
-Contre quoi et quoi? cria-t-elle  
j'avoue que moi aussi j'étais perplexe mas je me rappela brusquement quelque choses:  
-Riley te veux vivantes pour se venger je ne vois pourquoi nous lui refuseront cette requête! répliquais-je avec un sadisme non dissimuler  
Elle eu l'air effrayer elle n'a pas de chance la gamine ,mais de là a dire que je la plaint ?non, au contraires une sorte de plaisir m'envahit j'aime faire souffrir les gens je ne put réprimer mon habituel sourire narquois.  
-Je ne dirai rien vous avez cas m'amener a Riley tout de suite! Que je meurt par vous ou par lui ne feras aucune différence  
Elle était courageuse et déterminer tout à fait moi au début.  
-Très bien! S'exclama Aro ,peut-être que se ci te feras changer d'avis !FELIX!  
Félix débarqua en trombe  
-Ramène le! Lui cria Aro  
Félix s'absenta quelque instant et reviens avec un inviter surprise que Bree eut l'air de reconnaître Aro me lança le regard qui dit vas-y je regarda notre inviter Bree au passage histoire de lui faire comprendre que c'était bien de sa fautes tout ça et me concentra et un cris retentis dans le château ...

* * *

**Finishe, voilà un long chapitre quelque question demeure un mysthère:**

**Qui a bien pu faire craquer le coeur de pierre de Jane?  
Qui est l'inviter surprise de Aro?  
A vous de proposer vos réponse a ces question...  
A vous de comprendre...  
Mais surtout ...  
Ne répondez pas aux téléphone ...  
Et n'ouvrez pas la porte ...:D  
C'est la première fois que je fais le POV de quelqu'un d'autre que bree vous avez aimé?**

**J'espère une petite review=)**

**Bisoux Bree-tanner-3eme-vie **


End file.
